


Time Out

by CrazycatSitter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Gen, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazycatSitter/pseuds/CrazycatSitter
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi has had enough





	Time Out

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a screenshot of just-shower-thoughts and dannysgreenpants conversation on instagram

The clash and sizzle of lightsabers echoed throughout the chamber, Count Dooku and Anakin Skywalker were locked blade to blade in a battle to the death. 

“You will never defeat me, young Skywalker!” the Count intoned, voice a portent of doom. Anakin roared back in defiance, “Never! I’ll kill you first!” verbal sparring having never been his forte, and he remained unaware of his blunder.

Leaping back from the tight engagement, they assumed a ready stance in preparation for the final charge, when suddenly, their swords of pure plasma snicked off, leaving the air buzzing with the leftover energy charge. Jedi and Sith ignited the ‘sabers to resume combat, dropping into the first stance of their preferred forms, when once again, the blades snicked closed. Again they switched them on, and again the power was cut off.

“Enough!” Obi-Wan bellowed from amidst the rubble, chalky dust wafting from his hair and clothes in great billowing puffs. “You are both getting entirely out of hand, and I’m officially ending this fight!”

“How?” Dooku and Skywalker demanded, both varying degrees of baffled, “How were you _doing_ that?”

Heaving a deep sigh, Obi-Wan Kenobi shook his head, face-palming, and said. “I used the Force.”


End file.
